footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – CAF Third Round
The third round of CAF matches for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification will be played from 7 October 2016 to 6 November 2017. Format A total of 20 teams which advanced from the second round will be drawn into five groups of four teams to play home-and-away round-robin matches. The winners of each group will qualify for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Seeding The draw for the third round was held on 24 June 2016, 17:00 EET (UTC+2), at the CAF headquarters in Cairo, Egypt. The seedings - initially released on 8 June 2016 - were based on a special edition of the FIFA World Rankings that included all matches up to 7 June 2016. This allowed the rankings to include results of the Africa Cup of Nations qualification games played between 3–5 June 2016. However, following a complaint by the Egyptian Football Association, it was reported that a further special ranking would be used. This seeding was released on 21 June. Following further complaints, the Emergency Bureau for the FIFA World Cup Qualifiers reversed the change, and restored the initial special rankings. *Pot 1 contained the teams ranked 1–5. *Pot 2 contained the teams ranked 6–10. *Pot 3 contained the teams ranked 11–15. *Pot 4 contained the teams ranked 16–20. Each group contains one team from each of the four pots. The fixtures of each group were decided based on the respective draw position of each team, which was decided by drawing a ball with position numbers 1–4. | | | |} Groups Group A |time=18:30 UTC+1 |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Mbokani Bolingi Mubele |goals2= |stadium=Stade des Martyrs, Kinshasa |attendance=71,000 |referee=Mahamadou Keita (Mali) }} |time=18:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Abdennour Ben-Hatira |goals2= |stadium=Stade Mustapha Ben Jannet, Monastir |attendance=6,000 |referee=Thierry Nkurunziza (Burundi) }} ---- |time=20:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Khazri |stadium=Stade Omar Hamadi, Algiers (Algeria) |attendance=6,000 |referee=Davies Omweno (Kenya) }} |time=17:30 UTC±0 |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Soumah |goals2=Kebano Bolasie |stadium=Stade du 28 Septembre, Conakry |attendance=30,000 |referee=Sidi Alioum (Cameroon) }} ---- |time=17:00 UTC±0 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade du 28 Septembre, Conakry |attendance= |referee=Hassan Mohamed Hagi (Somalia) }} |time=21:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Olympique de Radès, Radès |attendance= |referee=Eric Otogo-Castane (Gabon) }} ---- |time=20:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Mustapha Ben Jannet, Monastir (Tunisia) |attendance= |referee=Abou Coulibaly (Ivory Coast) }} |time=18:30 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade des Martyrs, Kinshasa |attendance= |referee=Daniel Bennett (South Africa) }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade du 28 Septembre, Conakry |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Group B |time=14:30 UTC+2 |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Mbesuma |goals2=Iwobi Iheanacho |stadium=Levy Mwanawasa Stadium, Ndola |attendance=38,000 |referee=Gehad Grisha (Egypt) }} |time=20:30 UTC+1 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Soudani |goals2=Moukandjo |stadium=Stade Mustapha Tchaker, Blida] |attendance=35,000 |referee=Daniel Bennett (South Africa) }} ---- |time=16:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Aboubakar |goals2=Mbesuma |stadium=Limbe Stadium, Limbe |attendance=12,000 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} |time=17:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Moses Mikel |goals2=Bentaleb |stadium=Godswill Akpabio International Stadium, Uyo |attendance=30,000 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} ---- |time=17:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Godswill Akpabio International Stadium, Uyo |attendance= |referee=Gehad Grisha (Egypt) }} |time=15:00 UTC+2 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=National Heroes Stadium, Lusaka |attendance= |referee=Hélder Martins de Carvalho (Angola) }} ---- |time=18:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Ahmadou Ahidjo, Yaoundé |attendance= |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} |time=20:30 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Mohamed Hamlaoui, Constantine |attendance= |referee=Mahamadou Keita (Mali) }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Levy Mwanawasa Stadium, Ndola |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Group C |time=16:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Franceville, Franceville |attendance=18,000 |referee=Hamada Nampiandraza (Madagascar) }} |time=18:00 UTC±0 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Kodjia S. Coulibaly Gervinho |goals2=S. Yatabaré |stadium=Stade Bouaké, Bouaké |attendance=22,000 |referee=Joshua Bondo (Botswana) }} ---- |time=18:30 UTC±0 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade du 26 Mars, Bamako |attendance=25,000 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |time=20:00 UTC±0 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Marrakech, Marrakech |attendance=40,000 |referee=Bernard Camille (Seychelles) }} ---- |time=21:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Moulay Abdellah, Rabat |attendance= |referee=Sidi Alioum (Cameroon) }} |time=17:00 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade d'Angondjé, Libreville |attendance= |referee=Bamlak Tessema Weyesa (Ethiopia) }} ---- |time=17:30 UTC±0 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Bouaké, Bouaké |attendance= |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} |time=19:00 UTC±0 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade du 26 Mars, Bamako |attendance= |referee=Hamada Nampiandraza (Madagascar) }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade du 26 Mars, Bamako |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Group D |time=18:00 UTC±0 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Diawara |goals2=Furman |stadium=Stade du 4 Août, Ouagadougou |attendance=35,000 |referee=Rédouane Jiyed (Morocco) }} |time=20:00 UTC±0 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Keita Sow |goals2= |stadium=Stade Léopold Sédar Senghor, Dakar |attendance=53,000 |referee=Youssef Essrayri (Tunisia) }} ---- |time=15:00 UTC+2 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Hlatshwayo Serero |goals2=N'Doye |stadium=Peter Mokaba Stadium, Polokwane |attendance=26,179 |referee=Joseph Lamptey (Ghana) }} |time=16:00 UTC−1 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Dayo Nakoulma |stadium=Estádio Nacional de Cabo Verde, Praia |attendance=5,000 |referee=Ali Lemghaifry (Mauritania) }} ---- |time=17:30 UTC−1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional de Cabo Verde, Praia |attendance= |referee=Mehdi Abid Charef (Algeria) }} |time=20:00 UTC±0 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Léopold Sédar Senghor, Dakar |attendance= |referee=Joshua Bondo (Botswana) }} ---- |time=19:00 UTC+2 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Moses Mabhida Stadium, Durban |attendance= |referee=Ferdinand Udoh (Nigeria) }} |time=18:00 UTC±0 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade du 4 Août, Ouagadougou |attendance= |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Nacional de Cabo Verde, Praia |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade du 4 Août, Ouagadougou |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Léopold Sédar Senghor, Dakar |attendance= |referee= }} Group E |time=15:30 UTC±0 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tamale Stadium, Tamale |attendance=6,500 |referee=El Fadil Mohamed (Sudan) }} |time=15:30 UTC+1 |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Doré |goals2=M. Salah Said |stadium=Stade Municipal de Kintélé, Brazzaville |attendance=27,000 |referee=Denis Dembélé (Ivory Coast) }} ---- |time=16:00 UTC+3 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=Miya |goals2= |stadium=Mandela National Stadium, Kampala |attendance=25,000 |referee=Mehdi Abid Charef (Algeria) }} |time=18:00 UTC+2 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1=M. Salah Said |goals2= |stadium=Borg El Arab Stadium, Alexandria |attendance=70,000 |referee=Eric Otogo-Castane (Gabon) }} ---- |time=16:00 UTC+3 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Mandela National Stadium, Kampala |attendance= |referee=Ali Lemghaifry (Mauritania) }} |time=15:30 UTC±0 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Baba Yara Stadium, Kumasi |attendance= |referee=Youssef Essrayri (Tunisia) }} ---- |time=15:30 UTC+1 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Municipal de Kintélé, Brazzaville |attendance= |referee=Rédouane Jiyed (Morocco) }} |time=20:00 UTC+2 |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Borg El Arab Stadium, Alexandria |attendance= |referee=Victor Gomes (South Africa) }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time= |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (CAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There have been 40 goals scored in 20 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;2 goals * Dieumerci Mbokani * Abdallah Said * Mohamed Salah * Victor Moses * Collins Mbesuma ;1 goal * Nabil Bentaleb * El Arabi Hillel Soudani * Issoufou Dayo * Banou Diawara * Préjuce Nakoulma * Vincent Aboubakar * Benjamin Moukandjo * Férébory Doré * Yannick Bolasie * Jonathan Bolingi * Neeskens Kebano * Firmin Ndombe Mubele * Seydouba Soumah * Gervinho * Jonathan Kodjia * Sambou Yatabaré * Kelechi Iheanacho * Alex Iwobi * John Obi Mikel * Keita Baldé Diao * Cheikh N'Doye * Moussa Sow * Dean Furman * Thulani Hlatshwayo * Thulani Serero * Aymen Abdennour * Änis Ben-Hatira * Wahbi Khazri * Farouk Miya ;1 own goal * Salif Coulibaly ( ) External links * **Qualifiers – Africa: Round 3, FIFA.com *2018 FIFA World Cup Russia - Qualifiers, CAFonline.com 3 Qual